The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Spiked Speedwell, botanically known as Veronica spicata ‘Enchanted Indigo’, and hereinafter also referred to by the cultivar name ‘Enchanted Indigo’ or “the new plant”. The new plant originally discovered by the inventor, Hans A. Hansen in the summer of 2010 as a volunteer seedling in a production field block near some plantings of other unknown cultivars the previous season. The specific field block was in Zeeland, Mich., USA and was operated by a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant was originally given the breeder code “WG ve12-01”. The plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be stable and identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original seedling.